


Secret Santa

by Nala_Raines



Category: Choices: Open Heart
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nala_Raines/pseuds/Nala_Raines
Summary: Anna convinces Ethan to participate in Secret Santa with her friends and some hospital staff. Ethan just thought about getting a universal gift, that is until he got Anna for his Secret Santa. He stresses trying to find the perfect gift.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 15





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Secret Santa gift for @choices_fangirl on Instagram. I can’t make an edit or draw, I don’t have tiktok, but I’m told I’m a good writer. I hope you like this.

“How did I let you talk me into this?” Ethan asked as he was being dragged by Anna to the break room. They were heading there to fill out a form and draw names for Secret Santa. Ethan was reluctant to do it, but Anna per usual, had managed to talk him into doing it.

“Because you love me. And you know that it’ll be fun.” She says with a smile.

“You know I’m just going to get a gift card, right?”

“You can be no fun sometimes.” Anna says before covering a yawn. Their shift was over, he just wanted to take her home, make her food, and snuggle in bed. But this was important to her so there he was.

“If you say so rookie.”

They walk into the break room hand-in-hand and are immediately greeted by Sienna, Rafael, Naveen, Bryce, Jackie, Aurora, and Elijah. Everyone grabs a form to fill out and gather around a table so they could still catch up on the day's events. After a few minutes, Ethan offers to return the forms for everyone. They hand him all the forms, as begins to stand. When he places the forms in the basket, Harper approaches him,  
“Ethan Ramsey? Dr. Blake must have you wrapped around her finger for you to be here.” She said turning in her own form.

“You could say that.” Ethan responded. He and Harper have had a professional relationship after they broke up, but after going public with Anna the two became friends again. “The things you do for the people you love.”

What he didn’t know was Harper was jealous. She knew that Ethan was happy with Anna, happier than she’s ever seen him. She just wished that she could've made him this happy.

“I’m happy for you. Looks like we’re about to start. I’ll see you later.”

“Yes. See you later.”

Ethan and Harper return to their seats while Naveen explains the rules. There is a 25 dollar spending limit; when you pull out a form, you can’t have a redo; and the form is there to help give you an idea for the gift. If you have something else in mind, you can get or make it as long as it doesn’t exceed the limit.

After everyone understands the rules, doctors and nurses take turns taking pages out of the giant bowl and opening them up as they walk away. Some were excited with who they got, others were mad, and others either didn’t care or were petrified.

When Anna goes up and gets her Secret Santa, she looks happy, but she bites her lip telling him that she’s nervous, but she looks overall excited. Then it was Ethan’s turn he walked up, reached in and pulled out the first form he felt. He just walked back and out the paper in his back pocket. When he sat down, Anna turned to him,

“Aren’t you going to see who you got?” She asked, looking a little sad.

“I was planning on looking at it later.” Ethan just sighed, pulled the paper out and opened it. He read over the name at the top of the page Anna Blake.  
“Do you pull a board member?” She asked, knowing that two board members were participating as well. Everyone knew that Ethan and the board don’t get along.

“No. I just… didn’t expect to get this person.”

Two hours later…

Anna was in the bathroom, getting ready for bed. It was her turn to stay at his place for the weekend, even though they had to work tomorrow. Ethan had read the form Anna filled out three times, his mind was reeling. He already had gifts picked and planned, but none of them were 25 dollars or less. 

Ethan never loved anyone like he loves Anna. So, he refused to get anything cheap or go half way when it came to getting her gifts. Whether it was 100% real, thought, or time he wanted to show, in as many ways he could, he loved her. She said as many times “You don’t have to buy expensive gifts for me.” But he wanted to.

He pulls out his laptop and starts looking up nice necklaces, books, and nice cardigans or sweaters. But nothing was saying Anna to him.

“Shopping for your Secret Santa? I thought you were going to get them a gift card. Pretty much everyone drinks coffee or tea at Edenbrook.” Anna said, startling Ethan.

He closes his laptop as Anna pulls back the covers and snuggles into Ethan’s side as he laid down and wrapped his arm around her.

“Maybe I’m shopping for gift cards.”

Anna just rolls her eyes and snuggles closer.

“At least whoever you got will be able to get something nice for themselves.”

“Sweet dreams, rookie.”

Three days later, Ethan is in his office, taking a break and once again looking for a gift for Anna.

‘Anna. I had to get Anna. I already had all of her gifts picked out. Why couldn’t I have picked one thing that was under 25 dollars?’ Ethan thought, kicking himself mentally. He was never this worried about getting people gifts, not even for the few people he was closest to. But Anna was different, she is his everything.

He read over the list again, trying to think of something. He hit her favorite color: purple.

‘What in the world am I supposed to do with her favorite color? Anna is my everything. She holds the...” Then it hit him. He quickly typed something into the search bar and found something that would work for that he had in mind.

“That’ll work.”

“What will work?” Anna asked walking into the office with Baz and the news member of the team Tobias. Who transferred to Edenbrook after when he heard about that doctor Mr. Bloom wanted to bring in. He and Ethan had a fist fight, but they worked out their issues, became friends again, and now they work well together. Ethan pulled up a patient file that thankfully provided a cover story.

“Just a theory I have about a patient. I just need to run a few tests. Now, let’s get down to business.”

“To defeat the huns?” Anna says, with a smile. Tobias and Baz laugh, Ethan just shakes his head. But after that, they all got serious. 

Two days later, he received a package while catching up with Naveen. Ethan signed and opened it up. He smiled when he looked inside.

“What’s that?” Naveen asked.

“Something I needed for a secret Santa.” Ethan responded, saying nothing more.   
Naveen looked at the package itself, not inside it. The package was about a foot and a half wide, and 7 inches tall. But didn’t pry.

That night, Ethan put together his gift. It took three hours but it was worth it. All he had to do was wait.

One week later, the Christmas party and the Secret Santa reveal.

‘On Christmas Eve, naturally.’ Thought Ethan.

Everyone was pleasantly surprised by their Secret Santa. Ethan picked up his gift, it was a picture of him and Anna on Halloween. She had conceived him to dress up in a 1920’s suit and she wore a 1920’s flapper dress and accessories. Sienna had taken that photo, it may have happened a few months ago, but it’s one of his favorite memories. There was also a little book, 100 recipes to make in under 30 minutes. The cover was hand-written, and it looked like the entire thing was made by hand.

Ethan simply looked at Anna before asking,

“Alright who got me this? Anna or Sienna. I honestly lost track of who had who.”

“Didn’t you tell me we had to be observant and listen to the people around us?”

“Yes, I did. Thank you, rookie.”

“You’re welcome. But how did you know it was me?”

“I recognized your handwriting.” He gave her a deep, long, and sweet kiss. Before Anna picked up her gift. A small box, with purple wrapping paper. She tears into the gift, opens the box and pulls out a note and an old fashion key.

“What the…?” She then reads the note…

*Don’t worry, you’ll know what this opens when you see it.*

She didn’t recognize the handwriting, and there weren’t any other clues. She looked at Ethan, he just shrugged and kissed the top of her head. No one stepped forward to claim responsibility for the gift. Anna thought about it most of the party.

After drinking, talking, and dancing with Ethan, she was ready to leave. She looked for Ethan, but she couldn’t find him.

“Hey Naveen, have you seen Ethan?” She asked.

“I think he went to the diagnostics office. He probably needed a break.”

She nodded and went to get him to take her home. But when she got there she saw a box with an old fashion lock, that matches the key she got. Anna quickly scans the area, but finds no one. She carefully walks over the the box to take a closer look at it. 

The box had the same purple wrapping paper. It was over a foot wide and about six inches tall. When she got to the box, she noticed another note, it read,

*I told you once that ‘I want it to be as special as you’. Well, that know applies to every moment. Because every moment is special, when I spend it moment with you.*

Anna unlocks the box and finds a few thin photo albums. She picked up the top one, which has some photos inside from Halloween, Christmas, the vacation they took in July, but it was the next album that caught her attention. It was white with little bell cutouts, Anna’s mouth dropped. She picked it up and saw that there was a third one. This one has splashes of baby boy blue and rose blush pink, with little booties in the same colors. Her eyes fill with tears, as she fully realizes who her Secret Santa is.

“Well? What do you think? Do you like it?”

Anna turns to find Ethan standing behind her, his hands behind his back.  
“I love it. But what is it... ?” She asks, nervous and hopeful. She thought she knew what was happening, but she knew that Ethan didn’t want to get married or have kids. So, she didn’t dare hope.

“Please, I want to get this out. I want you to hear what I have to say.” Ethan says as he takes her hands in his. “Anna, when we first met I wasn’t looking for a relationship. All I wanted to do was make sure you would become the best doctor you could be. I never thought I woud fall so madly in love with you, that I would do anything to help you or make you smile. After my mom left, I never saw myself married, or having kids, only to abandon them.” Ethan pauses, a few tears spill from his eyes, as he wipes away hers.

“That was until I met that is. You turned my whole world upside-down, and I am so glad that you did. I refuse to imagine a my life without you in it. You make my life complete. I love you, Anna Blake. My rookie.”

“Ethan…” Anna says, breathless. Ethan gets down on one knee, reaching for something in his coat pocket and he pulls out a small box.

“I bought this for you a month ago.” He says as he flips the lid open. “Anna Blake, I have always loved you, even when I pushed you away, but from now on, I just want to pull you towards me. I want your face to be the first one I see in the morning; and the last face before I fall asleep. I even want kids that are just like you, Rookie. With that said, Anna Blake, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

She couldn’t believe what Ethan had just said. So, she wasn’t paying attention to the box, only the man in front of her. When he finished, she finally looked at the ring. It has a simple design, one large diamond in the center and a silver band. She just couldn’t breath, it took her a minute, but she only had one word on her mind,

“Yes.” Her voice was just a whisper, but Ethan heard her. He just wanted to much sure, but before he could ask,

“Yes. Yes. YES! Yes Ethan, I will marry you.” Anna tackled Ethan to the ground, her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Ethan was relieved, he used one arm to prop himself up and held her close with his other arm. After a moment, they pulled back and kissed each other, they channeled all of the love they felt into the kisses. When they pulled apart to breathe, Ethan slid the engagement ring onto her left-hand ring finger.

They heard their phones go off. When they checked the notifications, they saw that Sienna had sent a group text,it read Merry Christmas Everyone! They looked at the time 12:00 am. It was Christmas Day.

“Merry Christmas, Ethan.”

“Merry Christmas Mrs. Ramsey.”


End file.
